


When a warlord from space ruins your day, you ruin his back

by Giant_Flying_Sky_Whale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, for marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Flying_Sky_Whale/pseuds/Giant_Flying_Sky_Whale
Summary: Saiki Kusuo was going about his day, trying to avoid the nuisances in his life.  Until they disappeared into brown dust.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	When a warlord from space ruins your day, you ruin his back

**Author's Note:**

> /thoughts/  
> 'telepathy'

Kusuo had never been surprised before in his life. Well, unless he was wearing the germanium ring. He glanced at his hand, checking. Nope. Not there.

He scanned the classroom again, noting that half of the students were gone, most of them his friends. Even Teruhashi. They had just . . . disintegrated. They left some . . . brown dust behind.

While his remaining classmates panicked, Kusuo used clairvoyance to find the source of the strange phenomenon. He found a large purple man with a golden glove in a place called Wakanda. It was apparently all his fault.

/What a pain,/ Kusuo thought, but he was more angry and less numb than usual. Those were his _friends_.

Kusuo teleported. There was no time to lose and none of his classmates would even notice that he was gone. And if they did, they would think that he had disappeared like the other half of the class. _And most of his friends_.

He focused on the golden glove belonging to Thanos, separated it from him, and briefly examined its powers. Immediately, he took the green gem, the Time Stone, out of the gauntlet and began using it on the entire universe, using his own powers to amplify the effect.

Brown dust became people. The yellow gem went into a dead man’s - he was some kind of android called Vision - head. The Mind Stone.

The orange gem disappeared. The Soul Stone.

The red gem disappeared. The Reality Stone.

The blue gem disappeared. The Space Stone.

The purple gem disappeared. The Power Stone.

The gauntlet disassembled and the pieces disappeared.

‘You should have gone for the head.’ Kusuo heard. He turned to Thor, the god of thunder, and watched him take his axe, Stormbreaker, and immediately bury it in Thanos’ head.

Kusuo dropped the Time Stone onto the ground.

/What a pain,/ Kusuo thought, much more calm now that the brown dust had been reversed. He teleported to the bathroom and walked back to his classroom, relieved to find all of his friends there, safe and not brown dust.


End file.
